1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of physical exercise equipment, specifically an exercise device for a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
The bench press has long been used as the key manner in developing the muscles found in the upper body. When exercising, the conventional bench press bar, which is straight, only allows the hands to go the chest depth level when the bar is lowered its fullest extent for the upward push. It does not allow a full stretch and extension of the chest muscles. Moreover, it is not well adapted for use by athletes seeking maximum muscular development through exercise to the point of exhaustion. The bench press, with the use of other free weights, allows the user to gain superior results.
At the same time, exercising with free weights include a number of hazards and disadvantages. Free weights are large and bulky, requiring significant storage space. Additionally, free weights are heavy, making them likely to cause injury to a user, likely to be dangerous to children, and likely to damage walls, floors, furniture, and other furnishings.
These problems are further compounded where a significant number of weight lifters experience serious injuries incurred while exercising. Such result from the generally unstable nature of a raised weighted bar with its inherently high center of gravity that conventional barbell and dumbbell exercising positions require. The fall or collapse of the bar upon an individual because of tendon or ligament tears, or muscle failure while exercising to complete muscle fatigue has caused serious injuries and in a few instances, death.
Moreover, a bench press and full set of free weights are expensive, as are many other exercise devices which seem to be intended to replace or supplement a bench press and full set of free weights. As well, devices intended to replace or supplement a bench press and full set of free weights are typically complicated and prone to malfunction or breakage. Additionally, these devices often fail to incorporate an appropriate level of muscle stretching and extension into use of the device. Further, these devices are often only suitably situated inside an exercise facility. Still further, these devices sometimes fail to provide adequate configurability for different users, for different exercise routines and/or for exercising different muscle groups.
What is needed is an exercise device that incorporates full muscle stretching and extension that allows a user to exercise to the point of exhaustion with enhanced safety, that is lightweight, that is compact, simple to understand and use, configurable, sturdy and capable of being situated in small rooms, such as bedrooms and offices. It is an object of the invention to provide many or all of the above needs.